Hidden Forests, Twisted Roads
by burningdandelions
Summary: When Kenny's car breaks down, he's left stuck on a deserted road with Stan and Cartman. Soon, however, they find they aren't as alone as they thought...


Kenny, Cartman, and Stan climbed out of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Cartman grumbled angrily, kicking the tire.

"I don't know, dude..." Kenny sighed and popped the hood. He dug around, before sticking his head back out. "Damn.. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it."

A wind whipped their hair. Stan tightened his coat. "Dude, this place gives me the creeps. It's so... off."

"No kidding, Stan. This place is really weird." Kenny looked around. The small high-way was bordered by dark forest. A few broken lamps lit the road, but no cars were in sight. They were truly alone. Another gust of wind battered against their heavy winter coats, sending shivers down Kenny's long arms.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just wait here, no one will come by this road. It's way too remote." Stan leaned against the car and sighed.

"Ugh, I am not waiting out here either. We're so freaking far away from everyone. This place is freakin' creepy as hell." Cartman shivered, His layers of fat not helping him stay warm.

Kenny looked down the abandoned road, when something ran across it. Kenny shook his head. He had an overactive imagination. When he was little, Cartman, Stan, and he made silly little costumes and an entire made up world to play in. Kenny, dressed in a dress, was called 'Princess Kenny' and was the princess of the land. He missed those days. Now Kenny was extremely stressed. He juggled two jobs and college, as well as caring for his younger sister. Sometimes it was nice to just get away, go on a road trip. Well, that's what he was doing, but it was equally as stressful.

Stan pulled out a map from the car. "Hmmm..." He flipped the map a few times. "We... are..." He paused. "This roads not on here..."

"What? Let me see." Kenny grabbed the map from him. He was right. There was the town they had passed an hour back. There was the mountain range they were passing. And there was... the forest they were surrounded by. Kenny's eyes widened. "We're screwed."

Stan sighed. "What will we do? The last town was about 100 miles away. We can never walk that way before the suns sets! It's already getting dark!" Stan's voice broke, and he tried to hide it by coughing.

"Well, this is just tits." Cartman grumbled, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "this is all your fault, poor-boy! You got us stuck out here with the dumb idea of a road trip!"

Kenny narrowed his eyes. "Well, you're the one who refused to stop for gas, you-"

"Guys!" Stan broke in. "Fighting won't do us any good right now. We gotta find a way outa this forest."

Kenny looked around. He felt like someone.. Was watching him. He saw nothing, though. "Yeah, Stan's right. Maybe we should spend the night in the ca-"

"I CALL BACKSEAT!" Cartman shouted, before pushing down Kenny and climbing into the back of the car. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"that gives us both front seats, Ken." Stan smiled, before also climbing in the car. Kenny followed, but not before giving a glance around. His eyes caught someone else's in the forest, but when he blinked, they were gone. He shook his head. Nothing there, he reminded himself, before also climbing in.

* * *

Kenny awoke to tapping. He groaned, not opening his eyes. Probably just the wind again. The tapping increased, louder this time. Kenny shut his eyes tighter. 'go away!' He thought, pulling his legs up to his chest. After a few seconds of incessant tapping, Kenny's eyes shot open. He locked eyes with a young boy, probably around his age. His bright green eyes stared curiously at Kenny, and his red hair whipped in the wind. He didn't look quite human, but Kenny couldn't tell what it was making him different. The redhead then shot backwards, before scampering away from the car, barely out of sight. Kenny muffled a scream with one hand, but it was enough to wake Stan. "What? What?!" Stan was sitting straight up, his eyes wide with fear.

"D-d-did.. D-did you s-see that?!"

"See what?!" Stan stared into the darkness surrounding the car. "See What, Kenny!?"

Kenny couldn't answer. What was that thing? It looked human but... there was something off.. And why was it here? Looking in their car? Kenny pressed his forehead against the glass, searching for the redheaded boy.

"Kenny!" Stan pinched his friend. "Kenny, what was it?!"

Kenny turned to his friend. "I-I.. I don't know, dude." He said in a hushed whisper. "It.. It looked h-human, but it m-moved too fast.. Like.. L-like an.. An animal! It was j-just staring at me, dude! It was so creepy, Stan!"

Stans stared skeptically at his friend. "It was probably your mind playing tricks on you," Stan said, glancing out the windshield.

"No, no, I know I saw it." Kenny played with his parka strings. "I know. It was too vivid to be my mind..." He tilted his head. Maybe it was, though. He has quite the imagination. But, no, it seemed too real.

Stan sighed, staring cautiously out the window. "Maybe we should go back to sleep. If you want, I can stay awake for a bit, then we can switch?"

Kenny nodded. He buried his head in his parka and tried to fall asleep. After about an hour, he final fell asleep, the boy's vivid green eyes dancing in his memory.

Stan, on the other hand, was wide awake. Was Kenny telling the truth? Kenny had seemed pretty scared, which was a rare occurrence with that man. He was rarely scared. Considering all he's faced, it didn't surprise Stan. Kenny had a bad home life. His father was a deadbeat drunk, and could never get a job. His mother tried her best, but with their poor financial state, she could only do so much. He also had a special gift, or curse as he called it. He was immortal. Nothing could kill him. He had died thousands of times. Wherever he went, bad luck followed. In first grade, hit by a steamroller. Second grade, fell from a tree. Twice. Third grade, impaled by a loose pipe. Fourth grade, fell from fourteen different roller coasters. The list goes on, you can dream it, Kenny has died it. Kenny was also a bit of a prankster. He was always joking around, often stealing Stan's precious hat or hiding Cartman's bag of cheesypoofs. Was Kenny lying now? Why would he lie to Stan? Stan was lost in his thoughts, when a tap broke him from his thoughts. He nearly screamed and jumped in his chair. When he scanned the area he saw it... The boy. He was standing a good bit away, several rocks in his clawed hands. Next to him was a little boy with dark black hair, who seemed overall bored. The redhead, however, seemed very interested. He threw another rock, and it bounced off the windshield with a dull thud. When Stan flinched, the redhead let out a sound that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The little dark haired one rolled his eyes. Stan stared at the pair with wide eyes, before turning and shaking Kenny awake.

They were silent for a second as they watched the pair. The black haired boy was talking to the redhead, rather animatedly. He kept pointing at the forest and waving his arms. The redhead frowned at something the little one said, and he replied before beginning to walk over to the car. The redhead took cautious steps, and Stan and Kenny huddled closer together. When he reached the car, he stayed about a foot away. He stared at them, clutching his rocks close to his chest, with wide green eyes. The green eyes burned into their skin, like he could see straight through them. He took another step forward. Then another. It wasn't long before his face was pressed against the car window. Kenny stared at the boy. His sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight and his curls whipped furiously around his face. Just then, they heard a loud groan from behind them. Apparently, the boy heard it too, as he backed away. Cartman's head popped into the front seat. "What's up, bitches?!" He grinned, but it fell when he saw the redhead. "'The hell is THAT?!" The redhead's eyes grew wide. He suddenly turned and ran, grabbing the little one as he left. He disappeared into the forest, the only evidence he was there was a small pile of rocks outside their car. They boys sat in silence for a bit, before falling back into restless sleeps. 

* * *

**SO. I finally finished this little story. Should I continue? Yes, no, maybe so? I don't have a plot in mind, so any suggestions would be helpful u**


End file.
